Planet Pittsburgh
|system = New York |diameter =6,485 km. |mass =4.73 x 10e24 kg. |terrain =Desert |temperature =-38°C to 69°C |escape-velocity=9.04 km/sec |ships =Rhino |best-buy = |best-sell = }} Pittsburgh is covered by a single vast desert, broken only by large rocky outcroppings that have yet to be consumed by the sand. Without any ice asteroids in close proximity, the planet was not considered a good candidate for terraforming and remained sparsely populated until a full-scale mineral survey in 650 AS pinpointed deposits of Boron in the form of borax salts deep within the Corridera Plateau. A mining operation was established on the planet in 660 AS by Deep Space Engineering to exploit these deposits, and it is now the only raw material extraction facility within Liberty space. Ships For Sale *Rhino - $9,170 Commodities For Sale *Boron - $120 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Starbeam Turrets For Sale *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News Rumors Border World Exports "The problem with the run to Pittsburgh is I have to travel through the Pittsburgh Debris Fields. It always puts me on edge moving through debris; you can't see hostiles until it's too late, and usually the police can't move in fast enough to help." "We ship Boron from this plant into Bretonia, specifically Stokes and Southampton. It's a long and brutal run to those bases. You got Rogues here, Mollys there, and Outcasts in between. And they will all try and kill you for your cargo." "Bowex is really a high-cost item shipper, but our contracts for the Boron here pay us reasonably well so we do it. Many of our ships haul Luxury Goods, Luxury Foods, and Gold. But I like hauling Boron. Pirates don't usually care as much about a shipment of Boron and will let me pass." Bounty Hunters Guild "Liberty is a good place to be if you are a Bounty Hunter; all the best contracts come right out of this system. The big corporations do their business here, and where there's business, there is crime, and that's where we come in" "Plenty of Bounty Hunters have spent time on an LPI ship making Consumer Goods, but that is where I learned to think like the criminals that I hunt down. You see, before I went to the Huntsville I wasn't really a criminal. When I got out I had three choice: mine Boron, join the Rogues, or become a Bounty Hunter." "A lot of them damned technocrats turn their noses up when a Bounty Hunter walks by, but they sure do get friendly when they need someone nabbed who's been stealing their goodies." "South of here is Zone 21. You aren't going to find many criminals there; you have to keep heading south past 21 until you reach the Badlands. And let me tell you when they call it the Badlands, they mean it. There are guys in there who will smoke you before you have the chance to cry for your mama." "I cracked a team of Rogues that was raiding Food shipments coming in here from Ft. Bush. So I guess that they won't need to steal as much Food with three less mouths to feed." "Xenos don't really come this far into New York; mostly they try for Detroit weapon shipments on the west side of the system. Plus the amount of Junkers and Rogues between here and New Jersey makes for a rough trip if you're a Xeno. Most likely he'd be dead by now." Deep Space Engineering "We ship the Boron produced here to the Baltimore Shipyard. It is a relatively short run, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Rogues come barreling out of the Pittsburgh Debris Field all the time." "Though Deep Space is primarily a manufacturing firm, we do dabble in mining. And this base is an example of that since we extract Boron here. We also have a Fertilizer production facility in Houston." "The Trade Lane technology that Ageira uses to run its Jump Gates is its most sensitive secret. We manufacture the Trade Lanes, but the real technology, the Jump Gate "engine" if you will, is housed in a black box that is plugged into the Ring that we construct. Any attempt to open the box will cause it to self-destruct, and it usually takes whoever was trying to open the box with it." "The Construction Machinery we use in our mining operations here is shipped to us from Houston. There are all kinds of scumbags in Texas that make life difficult for us shippers, And once we get into New York, that doesn't mean that things necessarily get any better." "This corporation is the backbone of Liberty industry. Deep Space Engineering builds luxury and prison liners, military ships, and Trade Lanes and Jump Gates under contract from Ageira." "We ship Water and Food from Manhattan to our base here. They are basic supplies that all bases require for maintaining their populations. It's surprising how many people die trying to ship or steal the most basic things." "The contracts we have with Ageira have kept Deep Space at the technical and manufacturing edge of Liberty. Every Trade Lane you use is a quality Deep Space project." "The Rogues in the area can make it difficult for us to keep our operations running smoothly. The LPI at Ft. Bush are spread too thinly in this area to interdict all the Rogues attacks on our Trade Lane." "Deep Space employs a large part of Liberty's labor force; some would call them the lower class. But the employees at Deep Space are not underpaid; we take good care of our people, even the miners in the boron fields." "The Pittsburgh Debris Field is mined out in the north, but there is still plenty of scrap in the south, and that's where you'll find the majority of Junkers who come into our fields." "The Junkers around Pittsburgh keep to their scrap-collecting most of the time. But don't be fooled, they do plenty of illegal trafficking, too. Scrap Metal isn't all they haul." "The Bounty Hunters will hunt down and kill just about anybody for the right price. A lot of talk around here makes them sound more like hit men than Bounty Hunters. Sure, they nab a lot of criminals and make Liberty space safer, but they smoke plenty of innocents, too. Just because you are wanted by a corporation doesn’t necessarily mean you did anything illegal; you might have made the wrong enemies is all." Liberty Police, Incorporated "The police maintain a presence here on behalf of Deep Space Engineering. We try to keep an eye on the Lanes that this base's suppliers use to deliver the supplies needed to keep this place running. The Rogues love to hang out in the Pittsburgh Field. It provides ample cover for their attacks, and they can sell their goods at the Junker base in the Jersey Field." "Most of the Junkers in this area aren't really doing anything illegal, just looking for scrap. Occasionally we'll catch one of them trying to steal some equipment, which means we are gonna bust some Rogues that the Junker will rat out to save his own hide." "The shipping companies that come to this base are always whining about not having enough protection in this area. We simply don't have enough men to spread around this much space. But our patrols keep the route to this base relatively safe." Republican Shipping "Our transports take containers of Boron from here to the Sugarland Smelter in Texas. Even though this is Liberty my superiors in Rheinland are making sure we do our shipping on time and on schedule." "This station requires our services in many ways. It just goes to show that Liberty would not be all that she is without the support of the other Houses. Mining Machinery is brought to this base from Ft. Bush." "Mining Machinery is brought to this base from Essen in New Berlin. This is a very dangerous run to make between Rheinland and Liberty. Some of the most dangerous criminals in all of Sirius haunt those Independent Worlds, not to mention the criminals within House space on either side." Universal Shipping "The Boron produced here is shipped by us to the Norfolk Shipyard, the Pueblo Plant in Colorado, and the Sugarland Smelter in Texas. As you can see, Universal Shipping travels throughout Liberty to meet all of her shipping needs." "Some of the Mining Machinery that we ship comes from Essen in New Berlin. Republican brings a good deal of machinery into this base, but they cannot handle all of the demand. That's why we make the run also, as dangerous as it is." "Universal provides this facility with the majority of its supplies from Ft. Bush: Mining Machinery, Pharmaceuticals, Food, and H-Fuel. The exception is Consumer Goods, which we ship to this base from Houston." Category:Planets